I'm addicted to you
by Calzopelios
Summary: Et si la chaudière de la charmante Emma venait à tomber en panne en plein hiver ? Elle se verrait donc obligée de demander à son amie Regina de l'héberger pendant quelques temps, le temps que la chaudière soit réparée. Mais si ces quelques jours aux côtés de la brune faisait naître plus que de l'amitié dans le cœur des deux femmes ? Après tout, l'amour n'a d'autres lois que lui.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, c'est à nouveau moi !**

 **Je suis consciente que j'ai dû vous décevoir avec ma longue absence, ma fiction rapidement terminée et mon OS trop simple.**

 **Alors voilà, ça fait quelques semaines que je bosse sur un nouvel OS, mais un "vrai" cette fois-ci. Il était à la base découpé en 2 parties, mais l'inspiration s'est fait trop forte (pour une foiiis), j'ai donc dû le découper en 4 ! (et encore il n'est pas terminé.) Donc on va dire que c'est une mini-fiction x)**

 **Je rappelle que je n'ai pas de Bêta, donc désolée si il reste des fautes :/**

 **Bref, trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse découvrir cette nouvelle histoire ! SwanQueen évidemment.**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon a Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. /!\**

 _Lost in your eyes, drowning in blue, out of control._

 _What can I do ? I'm addicted to you._

 **Partie une.**

Elle sifflotait. Sous l'eau chaude qui coulait à flot sur son corps nu. Elle était paisible, profitant juste de la cabine embuée de la douche tandis que la neige tombait dehors. Puis, elle s'éloigna du jet sans éteindre l'eau, elle attrapa son flacon de shampoing et appuya dessus pour en faire glisser le contenu dans son autre main. Elle l'appliqua sur la chevelure blonde qui s'était collée à son dos. Elle fit mousser la totalité de ses cheveux, puis retourna sous le jet d'eau pour les rincer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle fut aspergée par une eau presque glacée. Elle sursauta et manqua de glisser sur le sol savonneux de la douche. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas malencontreusement tourné la poignée de la douche, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Les sourcils froncés, elle éteignit le jet. Les cheveux toujours pleins de shampoing, elle attrapa sa serviette et s'en entoura le corps. Elle fit de même avec ses cheveux et une autre serviette.

« Henry ! appela-t-elle.

Elle entendit son fils monter les escaliers avec peu de discrétion.

-Oui 'man qu'est-ce qu… Heu, 'man, t'aurais pas pu t'habiller ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment mon plus gros souci là. Je prenais ma douche quand l'eau est devenue glacée. Tu peux m'aider à vérifier si l'eau est à la même température partout ?

-Si ça peut m'éviter d'avoir une autre vision comme celle-ci, je fonce. »

Et il reparti dans demander son reste. Emma ria de la timidité de son fils. Elle alluma le robinet de la salle de bain. L'eau était glacée. Elle fit le tour de l'étage, robinet des toilettes, douche et robinet de l'autre salle de bain. L'eau était à la même température partout. À force de se balader en si petite tenue dans son appartement, elle commençait à frissonner…

« 'Man ! entendit-elle. J'ai vérifié en bas, l'eau est glacée partout !

Emma grogna en rajustant sa serviette qui commençait à être attirée par le sol, et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.

-Heu, 'man…

-Oui Henry ?

-On va faire comment sans eau chaude ?

-Déjà je vais me rincer les cheveux à l'eau glacée s'il le faut, et toi tu n'as qu'à aller chez Regina pour prendre ta douche.

Henry ne répondit rien. Emma s'attendit pourtant qu'il soit heureux de passer du temps avec sa mère adoptive. Elle trouva cela suspect.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

-Heu… En descendant les escaliers je me suis heurté au radiateur et… Il ne fonctionne plus. Je les ai tous vérifié, ils sont froids.

-Et merde ! »

Elle sortit de la salle de bain descendit les escaliers en indiquant à son fils de préparer ses affaires pour aller chez son autre mère. Elle saisit son téléphone portable et appela sa voisine dont elle avait le numéro de téléphone. Celle-ci lui apprit qu'elle n'avait plus d'eau chaude non plus, et que la chaudière était tombée en panne. La pièce étant rare et venant d'un autre Etat, elle ne serait pas réparée avant au moins trois jours. La blonde la remercia et raccrocha en jurant.

« Henry ?

-Oui ? répondit celui-ci.

-Prépare tes affaires pour trois jours, tu vas rester chez Regina.

-Oh ouais ! Mais sans toi ? Tu vas rester là sans chauffage ni eau chaude ?

-Bah je ne vais pas m'inviter chez elle comme ça, ça ne se fait pas…

-Oh nan 'man ! Je suis sûr que si je lui demande elle dira oui ! Et puis vous êtes amies maintenant, pourquoi elle dirai non ? »

Emma soupira, sachant que son fils disait vrai. Depuis l'épisode du retour de Marianne, elle avait tout fait pour se faire pardonner par Regina. Et quand son amant Robin des Bois avait fini par quitter Storybrooke, Regina s'était réfugiée dans sa solitude. Emma et Henry avaient été les seuls à venir la voir chaque jour, créant ainsi un lien entre les deux femmes.

« Bon tu as raison…, avoua Emma. Je te passe mon téléphone, et tu l'appelles.

-Ouaiiiis merci 'man !

-Attends d'abord qu'elle dise oui avant de t'extasier !

-Mais elle _va_ dire oui ! »

Il prit le téléphone des mains et cliqua sur le numéro de sa mère adoptive, pendant qu'Emma remonta les escaliers pour se rincer les cheveux. Henry entendit seulement deux sonneries avant que sa mère ne décroche.

 _Bah dis donc, elle répond vite quand c'est Emma…_ , se dit-il.

« Allo ? entendit-il.

-Maman ? C'est Henry !

-Henry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais avec le téléphone d'Emma ?

-Notre chaudière est tombée en panne et elle ne sera pas réparée avant trois jours !

-Oh mince… Tu veux venir à la maison ?

-Evidemment ! Mais maman, Emma m'a déjà fait préparer mon sac pour venir chez toi tu sais ! C'est justement pour ça que je t'appelle. Elle était prête à rester toute seule trois jours, sans eau chaude ni chauffage ! Mais maman, je lui ai dis qu'elle pouvait venir aussi, que tu serai d'accord pour l'héberger trois jours ! Dis, t'es d'accord hein ? Enfin bon, je t'ai pas trop laissé le choix hein ?

-Effectivement Henry…, souffla-t-elle. Tu m'as mis au pied du mur, ce n'est vraiment pas joli !

-Pardon maman…

-Mais tu as de la chance, Emma est la bienvenue à la maison.

-Ah je le savais ! Merci maman ! Je commençais à sérieusement geler.

-De rien. Vous arrivez dans combien de temps ?

-Le temps que 'man se rince les cheveux et s'habille, et que je finisse mon sac, je dirai un quart d'heure.

-Parfait Henry. Tu as déjeuné ?

-Oui, il y a une heure, pain au chocolat et lait chocolaté à la cannelle, la routine quoi.

-Le chocolat aura ta peau Henry…, fit-elle en souriant au bout du fil.

-Je sais, mais avec Emma vous serez là pour me sauvez, alors qu'importe ! Bon je te laisse maman, faut que je finisse mon sac !

-Ça marche. À tout à l'heure.

-À tout' ! »

Et il raccrocha, tout sourire. Au même moment Emma descendit des escaliers, habillée mais les cheveux encore mouillé.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

-Elle a dit oui ! Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit !

-D'accord, tu marques un point ! Bon, je vais me sécher les cheveux puis je t'aide à finir ton sac.

-D'acc', mais je peux me débrouiller !

-Alors file gamin ! »

Henry s'exécuta, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Il allait passer trois jours rien qu'avec ses deux mères. Le paradis sur terre. Il finit rapidement son sac, mit ses chaussures et son manteau, puis se rendit dans la chambre de sa mère. Celle-ci avait fini de se sécher les cheveux et se maquillait légèrement.

« Allez 'man, t'es déjà magnifique sans maquillage, et on perd du temps là !

-J'arrive j'arrive ! » fit-elle en riant.

Elle se passa un dernier coup de crayon et attrapa une paire de chaussure dans son placard. Elle mis quelques vêtements et sous-vêtement dans son sac puis se munit de son manteau d'hiver en grelottant. La température de l'appartement avait chuté, et son gros manteau était comme un souffle chaud et réconfortant. Une fois dans la voiture, Emma alluma le chauffage et la radio. Elle tomba sur une chanson qu'elle appréciait particulièrement, « What now » de Rihanna. Henry la connaissait aussi, et il chantèrent -non, hurlèrent- dans la voiture jusqu'à arriver au 108 avenue Milffin Street. Emma gara sa coccinelle jaune sur le trottoir, en priant pour qu'elle ne gèle pas trop cette nuit. À peine la voiture arrêtée, Henry en sortit en trombe et se précipita sur la porte de sa maison. Il y rentra sans même toquer. En même temps, il y avait habité pendant 12 ans. Emma, elle, y alla plus timidement. Elle toqua à la porte déjà ouverte et fut accueillit par un magnifique sourire.

« Entre ! l'invita Regina.

La blonde ne se fit pas prier et rendit un sourire chaleureux à la brune.

-Merci de bien vouloir m'héberger, c'est super sympa de ta part.

-C'est tout à fait normal ! Et puis, comme ça, tu feras le ménage !

-Bien sûr, j'allais vous le dire votre Majesté ! »

Regina lui fit un sourire qui se voulait méprisant, mais la présence de la blonde l'en empêchait. Elle ne pouvait qu'afficher un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Malgré tout ce qu'elle et Emma avaient vécu ensemble, elle était désormais plus qu'attachée à la blonde et tenait à son amitié avec elle comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

« Je t'ai préparé la chambre d'amis, lui dit-elle. Tu peux aller y poser tes affaires, je te montre.

-Je te suis.

Emma suivit Regina à l'étage, et arriva dans une chambre simple, avec un lit double.

« Il n'y a pas de salle de bain, tu pourras aller dans la mienne ou celle d'Henry… Mais la mienne a une baignoire ! s'extasia-t-elle en élargissant ses yeux.

La blonde ria du comportement enfantin de son amie, et posa son sac sur le lit.

-Je verrai ça, merci. »

Elles se sourirent puis regagnèrent le rez-de-chaussée. Henry était assit sur le canapé, feuilletant un magasine de jouet. À peine ses mères arrivées dans son champ de vision, il releva la tête.

« Oh maman, si tu ne m'a pas trouvé de cadeau de noël, je sais ce que je veux !

-Et quoi donc mon chéri ? répondit Regina qui savais que « maman » lui était réservé tandis que « 'man » était pour Emma.

-Une nouvelle console ! Mais ici cette fois, parce que j'en ai déjà une chez 'man.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce genre de jeux Henry ! C'est violent !

-Mais qui a dit que je voulais un jeu de guerre ? _Zelda_ , tu connais pas maman ? Purée…, souffla-t-il devant l'absence de réaction de la brune. 'Man, faut que tu lui apprenne à jouer !

Avant même qu'Emma n'ait pu répondre, Regina s'exclama :

-Ah non, je sais d'avance que je suis nulle à ce genre de jeu, et qu'Emma doit être une pro, je vais me prendre la honte !

-Oh, fit celle-ci, j'ai le droit de donner mon avis ? C'est pas compliqué comme jeu, le truc c'est que le dernier en date est à la maison…

-Ta-ta-ta, la coupa Henry.

Il attrapa son sac et en sortit un tas de fil, suivit de la dite console.

-Espèce de filou ! le gronda gentiment la blonde.

-Bon allez arrête de parler, branche-la !

Emma leva les yeux au ciel mais s'exécuta, tandis que la brune s'asseyait sur le canapé en soupirant.

-Allez maman tu vas voir, lui dit Henry, c'est pas compliqué, et je suis sûr que tu vas aimer. »

Regina lui sourit gentiment tandis qu'Henry se retenait de sauter sur place. Emma termina son branchement et alluma la télévision, sélectionna le jeu puis s'assit entre la brune et son fils.

Une demi-heure d'explication plus tard, le salon faisait écho à leur cris et exclamation.

« Lààà làààà y'en a un ! Sors ton épée ! Nan mais maman t'es pas possible !

-Contourne-le ! PAR DERRIERE ! Mais nan pas comme ça !

-Bon si vous me laissiez jouer ce sera pas mal !

-Mais tu t'y prends mal ! File moi la manette !

-Non Henry je peux me débrouiller !

-Voilà va dans la cabane ! LÀ ! Pfffiou quand même…

-Bon vous deux vous m'énervez, si vous ne me hurliez pas dessus je m'en sortirai peut-être mieux !

-Désolée. C'est juste que, c'est stressant de te voir jouer.

-Et pour moi c'est stressant de vous écouter !

-Bon en tout cas maman, tu vois qu'il est bien ce jeu !

-Mouais c'est pas mal… Mais je ne comprends pas cette histoire de « coup fatal »…

-C'est simple, tu appuie sur Z, puis tu secoue la manette et appuie sur C.

-Heu, c'est où Z et C ?

-Derrière le Nunchuk.

-Le… ?

-La manette en forme de… Bon, regarde.

Sans autre forme de discours, Emma qui se trouvait à droite de Regina se rapprocha d'elle, passa son bras derrière son dos pour attraper sa main gauche qui tenait le Nunchuk. Elle posa ses doigts sur les siens, et son autre main sur son bras gauche qui tenait la manette de la Wii. La brune fut surprise de ce contact soudain mais se laissa faire, ne le trouvant pas désagréable. Emma pressa son index sur celui de Regina.

-Là, c'est le bouton Z, et juste en dessous…  
Elle pressa son majeur.  
-…c'est le bouton C.

-D'accord, je crois que j'ai compris.

-Donc tu appuies ici…, continua la blonde en appuyant sur les doigts de la brune. Tu secoues cette manette, dit-elle en serrant son bras droit, puis tu relâches ce bouton et tu appuies sur celui du dessous. Compris ?

-Oui, je crois que je l'ai.

Elle la remercia d'un sourire pendant que la blonde retirait ses doigts et se rasseyait correctement. Se concentrant sur le jeu, Regina trouva un ennemi et fit comme Emma lui avait expliqué. Celui-ci décéda dès le premier coup d'épée.

-Ouaaaais ! » s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes femmes avant de se regarder en souriant.

Henry n'en revenait pas. Il du se faire violence pour réussir à refermer sa bouche qui jusqu'ici était restée entre ouverte. Ses deux mères venaient de jouer à un jeu vidéo ensemble, de se sourire et semblaient s'entendre comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Il avait depuis longtemps capté l'alchimie entre ses deux mères, mais là il fut frappé de plein fouet. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment, c'était d'avoir cette vision tous les jours, cette vision des deux femmes heureuses et ensemble.

Le jeu continua encore quelques heures, pendant lesquelles la manette passait de main en main. Au bout d'un moment, les ventres se mirent à gargouiller, et le jeu s'arrêta. Emma aida Henry à mettre la table pendant que Regina amena le plat qu'elle avait préparé à l'avance. Ils mangèrent en bavardant, et Regina, d'habitude discrète, participait avec plaisir à la conversation. Le repas se passa agréablement, puis Henry monta dans sa chambre, tandis que Regina et Emma restèrent à table pour continuer à discuter. Elles n'avaient jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter. Calmement. Comme deux amies, sans qu'un monstre soit sur le point d'attaquer la ville. Elles discutèrent pendant des heures, se parlant sans gène ou préjugé. La journée s'écoula donc rapidement, entre discussion et jeu vidéo. Le soir, le repas se déroula de la même manière que plus tôt dans la journée. Les deux femmes continuaient à bavarder, rire et se charrier. Henry du se pincer plusieurs fois dans la soirée pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il insista longuement pour ne pas aller au lit, trouvant comme excuse qu'il voulait passer du temps avec ses deux mères en même temps. Celles-ci gagnèrent finalement la bataille et leur garçon partit se coucher en essayant de paraître vexé, mais il avait mal à la mâchoire tant il se retenait de sourire. Les deux femmes continuèrent à discuter quelques minutes, mais la fatigue commençait elles aussi à les gagner. Emma se leva du canapé où elle s'était installée avec Regina pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau. Elle fut surprise de trouver la brune endormie. Sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, elle la trouva très belle et cette vision lui arracha un sourire attendrit. Elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de vraiment la regarder, et maintenant qu'elle le faisait, elle n'en était pas déçue. Elle bu son verre d'eau rapidement puis monta à l'étage chercher une couverture. Elle la déplia délicatement sur le corps de la mairesse endormie et réajusta sa tête qui était entrain de tomber du coussin. Elle éteignit la lumière du salon et parti se coucher dans sa chambre.

Quand Regina se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit. Elle en fut surprise et tâtonna autour d'elle pour trouver une source de lumière. Elle appuya alors sur la télécommande de la télévision, allumant celle-ci. Elle sursauta et s'empressa de baisser le son. Avec la lumière de l'écran, elle vit où elle se trouvait, et pu se lever pour aller chercher son téléphone. Elle éteignit la télévision et monta dans sa chambre sans réfléchir à comment elle avait pu s'endormir ici.

Quand elle se réveilla une deuxième fois, c'était cette fois-ci le matin. Elle entendit du bruit dans la cuisine, et se leva en s'étirant. Elle avait dormi habillée, elle descendit donc immédiatement. Elle eu l'agréable surprise de voir son fils et Emma, assit tranquillement autour de la table en déjeunant.

« Oh bonjour maman ! s'exclama Henry. Bien dormi ?

-J'ai passé la moitié de la nuit sur le canapé sans savoir comment j'y suis arrivée, mais oui très bien. Et toi ?

-Pareil.

-Emma ?

-Super aussi, répondit la blonde. Ah et d'ailleurs, hier soir tu t'es endormie sur le canapé, c'est comme ça que tu y as atterri.

-Aaah d'accord. Merci pour la couverture alors.

-Mais de rien » répondit Emma en souriant.

Regina lui rendit son sourire puis embrassa son fils sur le front. Elle attrapa de la confiture et des biscottes, qu'elle tartina avant de les manger. Ils déjeunèrent tous les trois dans un silence agréable, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Henry méditait, en espérant se réveiller tous les matins auprès de ses deux mères. Emma était plutôt à l'aise, la brune était très chaleureuse comparée à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, et sa présence était plus qu'agréable. Regina, quant à elle, trouva ce tableau parfait. Même si à une époque elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour séparer son fils d'Emma, maintenant elle était touchée de faire partie de leur petite famille. Elle commençait même à tellement apprécier la blonde, qu'elle en devenait presque dépendante. Elle finit de déjeuner et remonta dans sa chambre pour se changer. Emma et Henry firent de même, puis tout le monde redescendit au salon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce matin ? demanda Henry. Jeu vidéo ?

-Mmmh non j'avais plutôt pensé à aller dehors ! dit Emma. Il a neigé, autant en profiter ! Enfin, si ça ne dérange pas Regina.

-Pourquoi cela me déragerait-il ? fit celle-ci.

Emma eu envie de lui tirer la langue mais se ravisa.

-Alors on y va ! s'extasia Henry.

-Okay okay, habille-toi bien !

-Oui mamaaaaan ! »

Ils s'habillèrent chaudement, mirent écharpes, bonnets, et gants, et sortirent.

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de cette entrée en matière ? ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, je posterai la suite normalement aux alentours du week-end prochain. :3**

 **Des bisous !**

 **(Merci à _Keiitaroo_ de m'avoir signalé que ma mise en page avait bugué !)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey !**

 **Me revoilà avec la seconde partie de cet OS (bon d'accord, de cette fiction) qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Mais tout d'abord un grand MERCI pour votre accueil et vos reviews :D**

 **Réponses aux guest :** ** _Gouldo1_** **, Merci pour ton avis ^^ Tu as raison, un OS en 4 parties (et encore, il n'est pas terminé), ça fait plutôt une fiction. J'espère que la suite te plaira. :) Et les lignes de codes ont normalement disparu, j'avais eu un bug la dernière fois et j'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus. x)**  
 ** _Guest_** **: Hey ! Et bien la suite est là ;) Mais tu peux mettre un petit nom plutôt que "Guest", c'est plus facile pour moi de m'y retrovuer ensuite. :3**

 **Bref assez de blabla, je vous laisse lire la suite, tout aussi guimauve (mais ça s'arrange après).**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon a Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. /!\**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Partie 2.**

Leurs pieds s'enfonçaient en crissant dans les 30 cm de neige. Regina regarda le ciel et ferma les yeux en respirant l'air frais de ce jour de fin décembre. Emma se surpris elle-même à l'observer, et secoua la tête. De son côté, Henry se baissa discrètement pour prendre un peu de neige dans ses mains, fit une boule avec et l'envoya dans le dos de la blonde. Celle-ci se retourna et le regarda avec un air outré et vengeur. Elle se baissa à son tour et fit une boule de neige avant de l'envoyer sur son fils. Immédiatement, celui-ci s'accroupit pour faire un tas de plusieurs boules de neige, pendant qu'Emma s'était mise à faire de même.

« Regina ! s'écria-t-elle. Il m'attaque, viens m'aider !

-Ah nan maman, tu viens m'aider moi ! Deux adultes contre un enfant, c'est pas du jeu !

-Ouais mais t'es un garçon et nous deux faibles filles ! rétorqua-t-elle.

-Faibles filles hein ? fit Regina.

Et elle rejoint Henry de son côté du jardin, faisant râler Emma.

-Sérieusement Regina ? Très bien… Vous allez voir !

Elle envoya une première boule sur la brune avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Pour se venger, elle en lança deux sur la blonde, mais celle-ci se baissa au moment où les boules fonçaient sur elle. Une s'écrasa au sol et l'autre atteint sa cuisse.

-Henry tu m'aides ou pas ! » s'écria Regina, totalement déchaînée.

Comme réponse, celui-ci prit la moitié des boules de neige dans ses bras et commença à tirer en rafale sur sa mère biologique. Celle-ci mit ses mains devant ses yeux pour les protéger et attendit que les rafales cessent pour en lancer à son tour. Henry n'ayant plus de boules de neige, il laissa sa mère adoptive lancer les siennes sur Emma. Il s'en suivit alors plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles les deux jeunes femmes se bombardaient mutuellement de neige. Henry avait fini son tas de neige depuis un moment déjà, mais il préférait regarder ses deux mères s'amuser ensemble que de participer. Il trouvait le paysage trop beau pour vouloir s'y incruster. Les deux jeunes femmes venaient d'user leur dernière boule de neige. Regina se baissa alors pour en refaire, mais Emma décida de changer de tactique. Elle se mit à courir pour traverser le jardin, se précipitant droit sur la brune. Prise d'un élan de folie, elle lui sauta dessus et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, dans le but de mettre tout son poids sur elle et de la faire tomber. Sa technique fonctionna à merveille, et Regina qui n'avait rien vu venir tomba avec un cri de surprise, Emma allongée sur elle. Sans lui laisser un instant de répit, elle prit une grosse poignée de neige qu'elle posa sur le front de Regina pour qu'elle glisse dans ses cheveux. Celle-ci se débattit en riant, oubliant avec qui elle s'amusait. Elle allongea alors son bras derrière elle pour attraper à son tour une poignée de neige qu'elle balança en pleine figure d'Emma. Le choc fut brutal, ce qui fit relâcher la pression que les mains d'Emma exerçaient sur les épaules.

« Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Ça va ça va, répondit la blonde en enlevant la neige de son visage.

Elle rapprocha alors son visage de la brune, et la regarda d'un air qui se voulait menaçant.

-Mais maintenant vous allez le payer très cher, madame le maire. »

Celle-ci ne se laissa pas intimider et gigota pour tenter de se dégager, mais Emma avait beaucoup plus de force qu'elle. Elle s'assura que Regina était bien clouée au sol par la force de ses hanches, et attrapa une autre poignée de neige. Ce contact électrisa la jeune femme, sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer. Elle ne pu donc rien faire quand la shérif lui appliqua de la neige sur le cou. Elle poussa un cri aigu, faisant rire Emma.

« Tu cris comme une fillette » s'amusa-t-elle avant de lui rajouter de la neige.

Pour toute réponse, Regina repoussa un cri avant d'exploser de rire comme une enfant qu'on chatouille. Fascinée par le rire cristallin de la brune, la blonde continua sa manœuvre, oubliant totalement où elle se trouvait. La brune continuait de rire en se débattant, sous le regard amusé d'Emma. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle décida que leur jeu avait assez duré. Elle arrêta donc d'ensevelir Regina de neige, de peur de l'embêter. Mais celle-ci ne l'était pas du tout, au contraire. Dès que le poids de la blonde disparu de son corps, elle l'empoigna par la taille pour la faire rouler, et elle se retrouva au dessus d'elle. Elle se vengea alors, recouvrant le visage et les cheveux d'Emma avec de la neige. La jeune femme ne s'y attendait pas du tout, et poussa un cri de surprise.

« Qui crie comme une fillette maintenant ? » railla-t-elle.

La blonde grogna mais ne pu retenir un rire. Regina ne s'arrêta pas de couvrir la shérif de neige, mais celle-ci avait la force de la stopper. Elle attrapa les poignets de la brune pour l'immobiliser, la faisant plonger son regard dans le sien. C'était comme si la terre s'était arrêtée de tourner. Regina fixait les magnifiques yeux bleu-vert de la blonde, et son ventre se crispa comme si on l'avait frappé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne bougeait pas, allongée sur la blonde, restant simplement immobile à la regarder. D'ailleurs, celle-ci était dans le même cas. Elle avait depuis longtemps espéré être proche de la brune, mais si l'on lui avait dit qu'elle serait un jour allongée sous elle dans 30 cm de neige, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Elles se détaillèrent le visage pendant de longues secondes, si proches qu'elles pouvaient presque sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre sur leur figure glacée par le froid. Henry regardait la scène depuis le début, totalement bouche bée. Il n'en revenait pas. Il ne voulait absolument pas déranger cet instant entre ses deux mères, mais une bourrasque de vent le fit éternuer, ramenant jeunes femmes à la réalité. Emma toussota puis se releva, soulevant la brune avec son corps par la même occasion. Quand celle-ci fut correctement ancrée sur ses deux pieds, ce qu'elle avait du mal à faire après un instant pareil, elle épousseta son manteau. La shérif fit de même, avant de se retourner vers son fils.

« Si tu as froid on rentre.

-Je veux bien, fit-il.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, et Regina lança :

-Chocolat chaud pour tout le monde ! » ce qui eu effet de détendre l'atmosphère.

En effet, les deux femmes étaient maintenant toutes les deux troublées par le moment qu'elles avaient partagé ensemble. Pas gênées, juste troublées. Elles rentrèrent dans le manoir, en prenant soin de ne pas répandre la neige qui était coincée dans leurs chaussures et leurs cheveux. Ils se firent du chocolat chaud, puis Henry s'installa dans le canapé, enroulé dans une grosse couette pour regarder la télévision. Les deux jeunes femmes montèrent à l'étage pour se changer et prendre leurs douches. Regina se fit couler un bain, tandis qu'Emma opta pour une simple douche dans la salle de bain d'Henry. Installée confortablement dans sa baignoire, la mairesse se détendait, ne pensant à rien. Mais soudain, l'image d'une blonde souriante vint hanter son esprit, sans qu'elle le veuille. Elle ne tenta même pas de chasser cette image, au contraire, celle-ci la réconfortait et la détendait encore plus. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle était entrain de sombrer dans le sommeil. Quant à Emma, elle profitait d'une douche chaude bien méritée. Elle laissait simplement l'eau couler sur son corps, réchauffant ses membres engourdis par le froid. Elle y resta quelques minutes, puis sortit, se sécha et s'habilla simplement d'un jean et d'une chemise confortable. Elle rejoint Henry au salon, et fut surprise de ne pas y trouver Regina.

« Hey gamin, t'as pas vu ta mère ?

-Je crois qu'elle prend toujours sa douche, répondit-il.

-D'accord…

Elle s'installa sur le canapé avec lui, glissant ses pieds sous la couette.

-Tu regardes quoi ?

-Une série sur laquelle je viens de tomber. Je crois que ça s'appelle « The 100. »

-Oh j'adore cette série ! J'ai vu tous les épisodes !

-Ça parle de quoi en bref ?

-De 100 criminels habitants sur un vaisseau dans l'espace qui reviennent sur terre 100 ans après pour voir si elle est vivable à nouveau. C'est vachement bien, mais t'es pas un peu p'tit pour regarder ça ? C'est pas trop violent ?

-Roh 'man, j'ai 12 ans je suis pas un gamin !

-Bah si, justement, _gamin_.

-Pffff…

-Je te charrie.

-J'avais compris merci.

-Bon, c'est quel épisode ça ?

-Je sais pas du tout, ils se préparent à attaquer une montage pour libérer leur peuple, enfin j'ai pas tout compris.

-Aaaah je me souviens de cet épisode !

-Juste, j'ai pas compris pourquoi la fille brune a embrassé la blonde.

-La brune et la blonde… ? Ah ! Lexa et Clarke.

-Hein ?

-La brune c'est Lexa, et la blonde Clarke.

-Ça me dit pas pourquoi elles se sont embrassées.

-Bah parce qu'elles s'aiment.

-Je pense que ça je l'avais compris ! J'ai juste pas compris pourquoi à ce moment là.

-Ah, je pensais que tu étais choqué parce que c'étaient deux filles.

-Bah non, pourquoi je le serais ?

-Je sais pas gamin, je sais pas. »

Ils continuèrent à regarder la série en silence, puis l'épisode se termina. Emma continua à expliquer à son fils ce qu'il n'avait pas compris, puis elle regarda l'heure.

« Wow, fit-elle, ça fait presque une heure que Regina prend sa douche.

-Tu crois qu'elle a glissé sur du savon et qu'elle s'est assommée ? dit-il en riant.

-C'est pas drôle ! Imagine que c'est ça.

-Bah t'as qu'à aller voir toi !

-Ah nan, c'est ta mère, c'est toi qui y vas.

-Bah, c'est ton amie. Elle va pas te tuer.

-Je ne prendrais pas le risque…

-Allez s'il te plait, c'est toi qui t'inquiète pour elle, moi je suis bien installé là !

-Rohlala mais qui m'a foutu un gamin pareil.

Elle se leva finalement et Henry ricana face à sa victoire personnelle. Elle monta les escaliers et se retrouva face à la porte de la salle de bain de la brune, où elle toqua.

-Regina ? appela-t-elle.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, et recommença. Toujours rien. Elle commença à penser qu'Henry devait sans doute avoir raison, et elle s'inquiéta. Elle redescendit les escaliers et se place entre la télévision et Henry.

-Eh mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! se plaignit-il

-Ta mère est toujours dans la salle de bain, et elle ne répond pas quand je toque.

Henry soupira et finit par sortir de sa couette confortable. Il suivit la blonde jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il ouvrit la porte. Emma, elle, resta à l'entrée, attendant des nouvelles. Henry trouva la brune dans sa baignoire, la tête contre le rebord, endormie. Il la secoua gentiment par l'épaule pour la réveiller. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, prenant conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Henry ? dit-elle d'une voix encore endormie.

-Tu t'es endormie dans ton bain et Emma s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir descendre.

-Emma s'inquiétait pour moi ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête pour confirmer et Regina se frotta les yeux.

-D'accord. Dis-lui que tout va bien, j'arrive. Mets la table en attendant s'il te plait.

-D'accord.

Il sorti de la salle de bain et referma la porte pendant que sa mère sortait de la baignoire.

-Alors ? demanda Emma dès qu'il eu refermé la porte.

-Elle s'était endormie dans son bain.

-Oh…, souffla-t-elle tant elle trouvait ça attendrissant.

-Elle dit de l'attendre en bas et de mettre la table.

-Ça marche.

Ils retournèrent au salon pour y mettre la table, et quand ils eurent terminé Regina fit son apparition. Elle avait une petite mine fatiguée, comme si sa sieste l'avait plus épuisé que reposé.

-Alors comme ça la Reine s'est endormie dans son bain ? » s'amusa Emma.

Pour tout réponse, celle-ci lui sourit en plissant les yeux, ce qui fit rire la blonde. Regina servit le plat, et ils mangèrent joyeusement en bavardant. Même une fois avoir fini de manger, ils restèrent à table pour continuer à discuter. En milieu d'après midi, la discussion touchait à sa fin.

« Je vais devoir retourner à l'appartement pour aller chercher des vêtements propres, dit Emma. Tu veux venir Henry ?

-Oh nan, je veux pas mourir congelé.

-Je peux laver ton linge, dit Regina, ce sera plus simple.

-C'est super gentil mais je pense que tu en fais déjà beaucoup. Et puis comme ça ce sera l'occasion d'aérer.

-Comme tu veux… Je peux t'accompagner ?

Elle se surpris elle-même d'avoir dit ça.

-Heu oui bien sûr ! répondit Emma tout aussi surprise qu'elle. Henry, ça ne te dérange pas d'aller chez tes grands parents ?

-Nan pas du tout, on jouera à la console avec David !

-Tu perds pas le nord toi coquin.

-Nope !

-Bon, alors je préfère partir maintenant avant qu'il ne fasse nuit.

-Ça marche, je mets mes chaussures et on y va. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elles déposèrent Henry chez les Charmants avant d'arriver à l'appartement d'Emma. 40cm de neige était devant la porte de l'immeuble, et Emma du forcer dessus pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Une fois à l'appartement de la blonde, la température les frappa de plein fouet.

« Ah oui effectivement, constata Regina.

-Bon, je te conseille de garder ton manteau.

-Judicieux conseil.

-Je vais faire mon sac de vêtements, je reviens. Tu veux un café ?

-Je veux bien.

La blonde alluma la machine à café, et alla dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle chauffait. Elle récupéra ses affaires puis servit les boissons.

-Merci, dit Regina quand elle posa le café devant elle. Je n'étais jamais rentrée dans ton appartement, fit-elle remarquer après avoir bu une gorgée.

-C'est pas le luxe hein, répondit-elle.

-Mmh c'est pas mal.

-C'est vivable. Quand il y a le chauffage en tout cas » rajouta-t-elle en se frottant les épaules.

La brune lui sourit, amusée. Elles continuèrent à discuter. Encore et encore.

Les cafés furent terminés, le soleil couché, et la neige ne cessait de tomber. Quand la blonde regarda son portable pour y regarder l'heure, elle fut surprise de voir qu'elles étaient restées plus de deux heures à discuter.

« Il faudrait peut-être y aller, dit-elle à la brune.

-Tu as raison, je commence à avoir froid.

Elles redescendirent, et eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir à travers la porte transparente de l'immeuble qu'elle était bloquée par presque un mètre d'épaisse neige. Emma grogna et tenta de pousser la porte. Elle ne bougeait pas, alors elle y donna des coups d'épaules.

-Emma, la stoppa Regina. Emma ! Ça ne marche pas, arrête, tu vas te faire mal.

La blonde grogna puis soupira, se frottant l'épaule.

-Bon eh bien il va falloir dormir ici, dit-elle en commençant à remonter les escaliers.

-J'espère que tu as de grosses couettes…, fit Regina en la suivant.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème.

-C'est quoi alors ?

-C'est un petit appartement, je n'ai pas de chambre d'ami.

-Ah.

Il y eu un silence, pendant qu'elle regagnaient l'étage.

-Tant pis, dis finalement Regina. Autant dormir à deux, ça nous tiendra plus chaud.

Emma rougit devant l'ambiguïté de la phrase, sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer.

-Tu as raison, avoua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement. Je vais appeler mes parents pour leur dire de garder Henry pour la nuit. »

Regina hocha la tête. Elle s'installa sur le canapé en attendant la blonde pendant qu'elle prenait doucement conscience de la situation. Elle allait dormir avec Emma. Dans son lit. Sans qu'elle le veuille, son estomac se crispa pour la seconde fois de la journée, et elle se demanda ce qui se passait vraiment dans sa tête.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alors, verdict ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça me fait très plaisir !**

 **À la semaine prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! :D**  
 **Merci aussi aux** ** _Guest_** **à qui je ne peux pas répondre en privé ^^ Et** ** _Nad376681_** **, la suite est là ! ;)**

 **C'est ce que l'on pourrai appeler de la guimauve très collante xD Sauf la fin du chapitre... Vous allez me détester.**

 **Bref, je me tais, on se retrouve en bas !**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série** ** _Once Upon a Time_** **et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. /!\**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Partie 3.**

Après avoir appelé ses parents pour leur dire de garder Henry pour la nuit, Emma revint dans le salon. Elle prit place à côté de la brune qui lui souriait.

« C'est bon, dit-elle, mes parents gardent Henry pour la nuit.

-Très bien.

-Bon par contre, je n'ai rien à manger, va falloir commander. Je pense que tu n'en as pas l'habitude, mais je mangerai bien une pizza.

-Comment ça « pas l'habitude » ?

-Bah avec tes plats raffinés et tout… Bon bref, ça te va ?

-Oui, ça me va.

-D'ac'. J'en prends des simples.

Elle sortit du salon, attrapa son téléphone et appela le livreur. Quand elle retourna dans le salon, elle fut surprise de voir que Regina l'observait.

-On matte le paysage ? se moqua-t-elle.

Regina détourna le visage pour que la blonde ne la voie pas rougir, et elle se força à rire. Emma s'assit à côté d'elle et posa soudainement une main sur son épaule. La brune tourna la tête vers elle et l'interrogea du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Je suis idiote, répondit-elle en se frappant le front de l'autre main. J'ai commandé des pizzas mais la porte est bloquée, comment le livreur va passer ? En volant sur une licorne jusqu'à la terrasse ?

Regina explosa de rire et la blonde la poussa gentiment sur l'épaule.

-Te moque pas ! C'est pas drôle !

-Désolée, fit la mairesse en essuyant des larmes qui embuait ses yeux tant elle riait. Mais parfois tu es tellement tête en l'air, c'est impossible.

-Pfff…

-Allez c'est pas grave, j'ai vu une fenêtre près de la porte, il n'aura qu'à faire passer les pizzas par là.

-Moui d'accord, fit la blonde en faisant la moue.

Ce fut autour de Regina de pousser Emma par l'épaule, avant que le téléphone d'Emma ne sonne.

« Allo ? … Oui je sais, vous n'avez qu'à les faire passer pas la fenêtre près de la porte, j'arrive. »

Elle raccrocha et Regina n'eu pas besoin de lui demander qui c'était. Elle pouffa et Emma descendit les chercher. Quand elle remonta, elle passa la porte en tenant les pizzas en équilibre sur sa main comme si c'était un plateau.

-Et deux Regina, deux ! clama-t-elle.

-Sérieusement ? Des pizzas à mon nom ?

-Evidemment ! »

Regina souffla mais sourit tout de même. Emma posa les boites sur la table basse et alluma la télévision. Elles se servirent des parts et les mangèrent en bavardant de tout et de rien, comme à leur habitude. Une fois les pizzas terminées, Regina se frotta le mains dans le but de les réchauffer.

« Je vais chercher une couette, lança Emma.

La brune hocha la tête, et attendit que la blonde ramène la couverture. Quand cela fut fait, elle passa sa main sous le canapé pour en sortir une autre partie, ce qui rendait le canapé à la taille d'un lit double. Regina retira son manteau, et Emma fit de même avant de poser la couverture sur la brune qui s'enroula dedans en la remerciant d'un signe de tête.

-Et toi, dit-elle, tu n'as pas froid ?

-C'est encore vivable, dit-elle. J'ai vécu dans mon enfance des moments difficile, j'ai fugué plusieurs fois pour m'endormir sur un banc dur dans une nuit glaciale. Disons que je supporte un peu mieux le froid.

-Je… Je ne savais pas.

-Peu importe. On a toutes les deux eu un passé difficile, tu dois me comprendre.

-Et je comprends…, fit Regina, émue et désemparée. Mais maintenant tu n'as plus à dormir dehors, alors viens profiter de cette putain de couette parce qu'elle est trop confortable.

-Est-ce que la grande Regina Mills viendrait-elle de jurer ? dit Emma en mimant d'être sous le choc.

-Cesse de parler et viens là, s'amusa la brune en soulevant la couverture.

Emma céda finalement et se rapprocha de Regina pour se glisser sous le cocon. Celui-ci n'étant pas très grand, elle se retrouva collée à la mairesse, son ventre contre sa hanche. Et elle devait avouer que cette position était vraiment très confortable. Elle poussa un soupir d'aise qui fit sourire la brune.

-Alors, j'avais raison ou pas ?

-Je jure que la prochaine fois que tu as une idée comme celle-la, je t'écoute tout de suite. »

Regina se mit à rire et reporta son attention sur la télévision. Emma tenta de faire de même mais ses paupières lui semblaient de plus en plus lourde et commençaient à tomber sur ses yeux. De longues minutes passèrent, et Regina commença elle aussi à sentir ses forces l'abandonner. Elle se tourna vers la shérif pour lui dire qu'elle allait se coucher, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit la jeune femme les yeux soigneusement fermés, des mèches blondes tombant sur son visage. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était aussi totalement appuyée contre elle, la tête tombant sur son épaule et son bras replié contre elle. Regina trouva son visage attendrissant, comme s'il s'agissait d'un ange. Elle voulu changer légèrement de position, mais dans son mouvement elle sortit légèrement la blonde de son sommeil. Celle-ci semblait s'étirer, puis tendit son bras dans le vide, avant de le reposer mollement sur la taille de la brune. Celle-ci se figea instantanément, surprise du contact, avant de se détendre quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas du tout désagréable. Au contraire. Elle sentit une nouvelle fois l'intérieur de son ventre se mouvoir, comme si des papillons dansaient au creux de son estomac. Emma soupira en replongeant totalement dans le sommeil, ce qui arracha un sourire à l'ancienne Reine. Elle se demanda ce qui lui arrivait, mais la fatigue la gagnait de plus en plus et elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle se détendit alors simplement, profitant de l'instant. Elle regarda une dernière fois la blonde angélique endormie contre elle avant de fermer doucement les yeux. Son dernier geste incontrôlé fut de poser sa main sur celle de la blonde, avant de sombrer dans les bras de la Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, Emma fut la première à s'éveiller. Ce fut à son tour de profiter de la vision qui s'offrait à elle. En effet, si dans la soirée Emma était quasiment tombée sur Regina, ce matin ce fut l'inverse qu'elle découvrit. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, la brune était totalement étalée sur elle. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, trouvant son visage si détendu qu'il semblait appartenir à un ange. Elle se permit de la regarder quelques secondes et, la trouvant magnifique, elle ressentit à nouveau cette sensation de picotement au creux du ventre. Sensation à laquelle elle était déjà habituée en présence de l'ancienne Reine. Elle soupira bruyamment. Elle savait ce que signifiaient ses sentiments. De trouver la brune si radieuse, de l'admirer, d'aimer la voir rire et sourire. Elle était bien persuadée que c'était plus qu'une simple attirance. Elle n'avait jamais aimé de femme auparavant mais, étrangement, cela ne l'effrayait pas. Pour l'instant elle profitait juste du fait de pouvoir admirer la brune sans être jugée. Au bout de longues minutes paix et se silence, elle sentit Regina se mouvoir contre elle. Précédemment placé sur le côté, la brune se tourna légèrement pour être totalement en face d'Emma, et se blotti contre elle, la tête bien callée sur son ventre. Elle poussa ensuite un profond soupir, comme si, inconsciemment, la présence de la blonde la rassurait. Emme sourit sans le vouloir, et ses doigts s'aventurèrent dans la chevelure de la belle femme allongée contre elle. Elle profitait de l'instant, et se confirma pour elle-même ses sentiments à l'égard de la brune. Elle l'assumait maintenant, doucement mais, elle l'assumait. Encore fallait-il que ses sentiments soient réciproques… Perdues dans ses pensées, ses doigts caressant dans un geste automatique les cheveux bruns sur elle, elle ne sentit pas la brune s'éveiller. Celle-ci se réveilla doucement, et évita de faire le moindre mouvement quand elle comprit qu'elle s'était endormie sur quelqu'un. Elle tenta de se rappeler des événements de la veille, mais la main qui passait sans cesse dans ses cheveux lui provoquait des frissons inexplicables. Quand soudain tout lui revint : l'appartement glacé d'Emma, la porte bloquée par la neige, les pizzas, les deux femmes enroulée dans une couette sur le canapé… Elle frissonna de plus belle en réalisant qu'elle était donc totalement affalée sur Emma et que celle-ci jouait avec ses cheveux. Elles avaient l'air de… deux amantes. Cette pensée stoppa ses étranges frissons. C'est vrai après tout… Qu'étaient-elles ? Depuis quelques jours, elles s'étaient considérablement rapprochées, et Regina sentait ce petit… truc, cette petite chose différente, cette sensation inexplicable. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les femmes, alors pourquoi celle-ci ? Puis, une phrase lui revint à l'esprit. Une phrase qu'une de ces anciennes rares amies de la _Forêt enchantée_ avait prononcée, du temps où elle était Reine. Elle s'appelait Lucile. À cette époque, Regina méprisait tout le royaume, et même le pays, mais cette femme avait réussit à lui tenir tête, tout comme Emma l'avait fait lors de son arrivée à _Storybrooke_. Elles étaient alors devenues amies, et Regina avait apprit que Lucile fréquentait une femme. Elle avait, d'abord, été surprise, mais quand son amie lui avait assurée qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle était heureuse ainsi, Regina l'avait accepté. Elles avaient alors eu une longue conversation, car Lucile était, habituellement, plutôt branchée homme. Ainsi, quand Regina lui avait demandé comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse d'une femme alors qu'elle n'aimait pas les femmes en général, Lucile avait répondu d'un air amusé, comme si cela semblait évident : « Et bien, je n'aime pas les femmes. J'aime juste _cette_ femme. » Et c'était cette phrase qui tournait maintenant en boucle dans la tête de Regina depuis plusieurs minutes, tandis qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, les yeux clos. Mais pouvait-on vraiment parler d'amour ? Elle se demandait si ce n'était pas simplement de l'attirance. Mais quand Emma laissa tomber sa main qui effleura malencontreusement la joue de l'ancienne Reine, et que celle-ci sentit son bas-ventre se contracter comme il l'avait fait plusieurs fois durant les dernières heures, elle eu la certitude que c'était plus que cela. Elle décida qu'elle avait assez profité de ce moment et poussa un profond soupir pour indiquer à la blonde qu'elle était réveillée. Elle papillonna des yeux en s'habituant à la lumière qui envahissait le salon par la petite fenêtre, et se redressa doucement en prenant appui sur le torse d'Emma.

« Hey, souffla celle-ci.

-Hey, répondit la brune en se frottant les yeux.

-Bien dormi ? lui demanda Emma en l'observant tendrement.

-Parfaitement bien » fit-elle en relevant son regard vers la shérif.

Il s'en suivit ensuite un long échange de regard, pendant lequel les deux femmes observaient successivement les deux yeux de l'autre. Aucunes des deux ne souhaitaient interrompre le contact, mais Regina, dégagée de la couverture, commençait à frissonner. Emma se tapit alors sous la couette, et Regina, appuyée contre elle, ne put que suivre le mouvement.

« Regina… ? appela la blonde en rompant le silence.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que… Robin te manques ?

L'ancienne Reine fut surprise de la question, et se mit à réfléchir. Elle n'y avait pas pensé depuis… longtemps. En fait, elle s'était totalement remise du départ de son amant.

-Non, répondit-elle simplement.

Emma, qui ne semblait pas satisfaite de cette réponse, se mordit la joue en retenant un soupir.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? fit Regina.

Emma se rendit compte de sa bourde et tenta de se rattraper maladroitement.

-Je ne sais pas… C'est juste que… Je m'en veux toujours d'avoir ramené Marianne et d'avoir détruit ton bonheur. Alors je me demandais si tu allais mieux…

La brune rigola en remarqua le malaise de son amie. Le fait qu'Emma s'en veuille toujours la toucha en plein cœur.

-Emma…

Celle-ci n'eu aucune réaction, mis à part détourner le regard, ce qui entraîna un mouvement non contrôlé de la main de Regina. Elle prit le menton d'Emma entre ses doigts et le tourna vers elle, ce qui força la blonde à la regarder.

-Je ne t'en veux plus, bredouilla la brune. J'ai pu voir à quel point tu as essayé de te faire pardonner, à quel point ça t'affectait. J'ai compris maintenant que tu ne l'avais pas fait exprès. Tu es toute pardonnée » acheva-t-elle d'un sourire.

Leurs deux visages étaient maintenant si proches qu'Emma n'avait écouté que la moitié de ce que Regina lui disait, même si elle avait comprit l'idée. Ses yeux plongés dans ceux de la mairesse, elle baissa sa garde et ses yeux s'aventurèrent sur les lèvres pulpeuses en face d'elle. Son mouvement fut immédiatement remarqué par Regina, qui sentit son cœur s'accélérer et des frissons remonter le long de son échine. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Leurs visages restaient figés dans cette position, aucunes des deux femmes n'osant faire un mouvement. Emma entendait le cœur de la brunette battre à tout rompre, et paniqua en se disant que si elle pouvait l'entendre, la brune devait sans doute entendre le sien. C'était le cas, mais Regina ne l'écoutait pas. Elle était plongée dans les deux océans en face d'elle. Les deux jeunes femmes savaient parfaitement ce qui se passait, mais elles n'osaient pas bouger. Avant qu'elles aient eu le temps de prendre une décision, le téléphone d'Emma se mit à sonner, les sortant de leur transe. Regina fit un brusque mouvement arrière et tenta de reprendre un visage neutre, mais cela lui était impossible. Emma décrocha, et se racla la gorge, qui bouillonnait. Regina reprenait sa respiration qui s'était emballée, et Emma raccrocha finalement.

« C'était ma mère, lança-t-elle ensuite plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle me dit que la neige a un peu fondu cette nuit, et qu'on peut sûrement sortir.

Regina hocha la tête pour approuver, et décida de se lever. Immédiatement, elle fut enveloppée par l'air glacial de l'appartement. Elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et enfila son manteau.

-J'ai faim, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai de la nourriture digne d'une reine, fit Emma en souriant, mais je dois avoir quelque chose de potable.

Elle se leva à son tour et se rendit dans la cuisine pour récupérer des céréales, du lait, pain, confitures et autres. Elle posa le tout sur la table de la cuisine où la mairesse s'assit près d'elle.

-Oui ça devrait aller, fit Regina. Merci. »

La blonde la gratifia d'un sourire avant de commencer à prendre son petit-déjeuner. Regina fit de même, et un silence confortable s'installa. Laissant leurs esprits vagabonder, les deux femmes profitaient juste du silence et de la présence de l'autre.

Une fois le déjeuner achevé, la brune aida Emma à débarrasser. Puis, elles remirent leurs chaussures et descendirent pour voir si la porte était débloquée. Effectivement, celle-ci l'était. Emma remonta rapidement pour aller chercher ses vêtements, mais grogna de frustration. Elle aurait préféré que la porte reste bloquée encore un peu… Les moments partagés en tête à tête avec la brune étaient mémorables, et elle avait peur que cette confiance qui s'était installée entre elles disparaisse quand elles ne seraient plus seules à seules. Elle redescendit pour rejoindre Regina, et les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la coccinelle jaune de la shérif. Elles restèrent silencieuses durant tout le trajet, aucunes des deux n'osant le briser. Cette mascarade dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma ne se décide. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se racla la gorge, et lâcha la route des yeux quelques secondes pour se tourner vers la brune.

« Regina, je… »

Mais avant qu'elle n'eu le temps de dire un mot de plus, une voiture qui roulait à contresens les frappa de plein fouet.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Envie de me tuer...? Oui ? Non ? Peut-être...?**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience :D**

 **Plein de bisous !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey !**

 **Me revoilà pour la partie 4 de cette (toute petite) fiction !**

 **Mais tout d'abord, un petit message pour un guest : Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de laisser une simple phrase méchante, ce n'est pas la peine de commenter.**

 **Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire x)**

 **Ah si, je viens de terminer cette fiction hier soir ! Elle fera donc seulement 5 chapitres :3 Vous allez donc lire maintenant l'avant dernier !**

 **Bon, allez, je vous laisse lire !**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon a Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. /!\**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Partie 4.**

Le silence complet. Puis un sifflement aigu. Des bruits de voix étouffés. Des exclamations qui devenaient plus audibles. Le sifflement qui s'arrêtait. Le silence qui reprenait le dessus. De plus en plus lourd. Puis le trou noir, le vide.

Elle se sentait déplacée, transportée. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Même pas un cil. Elle ne pouvait qu'écouter le silence. Elle sentit qu'on la posait sur quelque chose de moelleux, sûrement un lit. Elle sentit quelque chose serrer son bras. Quelqu'un lui ouvrit les paupières, et une lumière l'aveugla. Elle referma rapidement les yeux et laissa échapper un grognement. Le sifflement revint. Elle sentit quelque chose de froid glisser sur son bras, puis elle reperdit connaissance.

Elle s'éveilla une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, plus de sifflement. Elle tenta de bouger un doigt. L'expérience réussie, elle battit doucement des paupières avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle aperçu ses long cheveux blonds reposant sur l'oreiller et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de tout. La voiture, l'accident… Elle fut donc rassurée quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas dans une chambre entièrement blanche et fermée, donc rien de grave. Elle était dans une pièce assez basique, avec un lit et un simple moniteur qui traçait des courbes pour relever les battements de son cœur. Une infirmière pénétra dans la chambre, un sourire aimable aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes enfin réveillée, dit celle-ci.

-Il semblerait, répondit Emma.

-Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ?

-Oui. J'ai lâché la route des yeux, juste une seconde… Et puis il y a eu cette voiture… L'impact… Et puis plus rien.

-Vous avez été transporté à l'hôpital. Heureusement, vous n'avez rien de grave. La voiture qui vous a percuté a frappé sur le côté passager, vous avez eu de la chance. Vous n'avez que quelques égratignures, mais nous vous gardons en observation encore quelques heures, pour être sûr que tout est normal.

Emma avait arrêté d'écouter quand l'infirmière avait prononcé « le côté passager ».

-Regina, laissa-t-elle échapper.

Sa bouche resta entrouverte, ébahie. Elle avait juste lâché la route une _seconde_ , et une voiture leur été rentré dedans.

-Votre amie n'a pas été aussi chanceuse, continua l'infirmière. Le pare-chocs a été emboutit, lui écrasant les jambes. Elle est restée trois heures en salle d'opération pour rétablir la circulation sanguine, mais elle s'en est sortit saine et sauve. Elle n'est pas encore réveillée, mais vous pouvez aller la voir, si vous le souhaitez.

-Oui, s'il vous plait.

L'infirmière lui refit un sourire aimable et s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider à se lever. Elle lui retira sa perfusion avant de vérifier que la jeune femme tenait debout seule.

-Vous n'en avez plus besoin maintenant, dit-elle en rangeant la perfusion. Vous avez l'air d'aller bien, la rassura-t-elle au regard légèrement craintif d'Emma.

Elle sortit de la chambre en indiquant à la blonde de la suivre. Elles traversèrent un long couloir, et entrèrent dans une chambre où se dégageait une forte odeur de... _propre_ , pensa Emma.

-Je vous laisse, fit l'infirmière.

-Attendez, la rattrapa Emma. Vous devez la garder combien de temps ici ?

-Environ une semaine si tout est normal. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'opération n'était pas importante, et elle s'en remettra vite. Il faut juste que les produits se dissipent pour qu'elle puisse se réveiller. Vous avez vraiment eu beaucoup de chance.

-D'accord… Merci. »

L'infirmière lui sourit une nouvelle fois avant de quitter la chambre. À peine la porte fermée, Emma se précipita au chevet de la brune. Son visage était très pâle, mais paisible comme si elle dormait tranquillement. Juste une coupure au niveau de son front gâchait le visage parfait. D'un geste de la main, Emma fit disparaître par magie la coupure. Les médecins n'en seront pas surprit, après tout, tout le monde venait d'un monde magique. Elle attrapa ensuite une des mains glacées de Regina, sans y réfléchir. Elle prit une grande respiration, souffla comme pour se calmer.

« Regina…

Sa voix était tremblotante. Les larmes menaçaient de couler.

-Je suis désolée… Si seulement j'étais resté concentrée sur la route, j'aurais pu éviter la voiture et t'épargner tout ça… J'espère que tu me pardonneras…

D'un geste hésitant, elle effleura le visage de la Regina dans l'espoir de la réveiller. Elle fut surprise de voir la brune papillonner des yeux avant de les ouvrir. Elle regarda autour d'elle, un peu perdue, tandis que les événements lui revenaient à l'esprit. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers la blonde. Une larme roula sur la joue de celle-ci.

-Dieu merci tu vas bien... dit-elle à l'attention de la blonde, soulagée.

Elle remarqua les larmes qui embuaient les beaux yeux bleu-vert d'Emma, et s'empressa d'essuyer la larme qui mouillait sa joue. Elle reposa ensuite immédiatement son bras, qui lui semblait plus lourd que d'habitude.

-Je suis désolée, répéta Emma.

-Je me souviens de tout Emma, dit Regina. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Cette voiture arrivait trop vite et tu n'aurais pas pu l'éviter.

-Mais tu aurais pu mourir…

-Bien sûr que non. Je vais parfaitement bien. Regarde !

Elle fit un mouvement de poignet qui avait pour but de redonner un peu de couleur à son visage pour prouver son bon état de santé. Mais sa magie n'était qu'une faible étincelle, dut à la fatigue de l'accident.

-Zut…

Emma sourit et, spontanément, posa sa main sur la joue de la brune. Sa magie se répandit en elle, et Regina se sentit immédiatement mieux.

-Merci… fit-elle.

Il s'en suivit un silence, pendant lequel les deux femmes se regardaient simplement. La main d'Emma reposait toujours sur la joue de son amie, son autre main jointe avec la sienne.

-Je suis tellement rassurée que tu ailles bien…, dit Emma.

-Je m'inquiétais aussi pour toi, dit Regina qui était touchée.

Emma lui sourit, et Regina serra sa main en lui rendant un sourire ému.

-J'ai cru te perdre…, sanglota soudainement Emma en laissant tomber sa main.

Regina recula légèrement dans son lit pour pouvoir s'asseoir. Elle se pencha en avant et entoura la blonde de ses bras.

-Je vais bien, dit la brune qui ressentait la peine de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

Emma lui rendit son étreinte, fermant les yeux et respirant son parfum.

-Je…, tenta la blonde.

-Je sais Emma. Je sais. Tout va bien.

Emma se resserra un peu plus contre Regina et celle-ci lui caressa gentiment le dos. Elles restèrent dans leur étreinte de longues secondes, sentant leurs magies traverser leurs deux corps. La porte s'ouvrit et elles se relâchèrent finalement à contrecœur. L'infirmière les salua gentiment avant de s'approcher de Regina pour lui prendre la tension et vérifier ses résultats.

-C'est impressionnant, avoua-t-elle. Vous allez beaucoup mieux. Comme si vous n'avez jamais eu d'accident. Je suppose que je vais pouvoir vous laisser sortir avant la fin de la journée.

Regina sourit, rassurée, et l'infirmière ressortit de la chambre.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, avoua Emma.

-De quoi ? L'accident ou ta magie ?

-Un peu des deux. Qui aurait pu prévoir, en une journée qui semblait si calme, que nous allions avoir un accident. Et, encore plus fou, que grâce à nos magies nous allions nous en sortir saines et sauves.

-Je pense que nous sommes maître de nos vies, mais que le destin les pousse… Comme pour nous indiquer la voie à suivre.

Emma avait écouté sagement les paroles de l'ancienne Reine, les absorbant. Des pensées venaient submerger son esprit par dizaines, toutes centrées sur la brune. Au milieu du silence, elle prit une profonde inspiration en fixant le sol. Regina ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde, se doutant de ce qui agitait son esprit.

-Sortons d'ici » lança soudainement Emma en se redressant.

Elle tendit une main accueillante à Regina, qui écarta ses draps avant d'attraper la main de la blonde, et de se relever.

Le taxi s'était arrêté devant l'appartement des Charmants. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient montées rejoindre la petite famille, et leur avaient expliqué leur retard. La situation semblait irréelle. Aucunes des deux n'étaient blessées, mais elles semblaient fatiguées par l'excès de magie qu'elles avaient pratiqué. Elles profitèrent d'un bon repos bien mérité. Emma prit un long bain, et Regina prenait du temps pour discuter avec celle qui fut autrefois sa belle-fille, Snow. Entre l'accident et le repos, la journée s'était déroulée relativement vite. Regina, Emma, Henry, Snow et David dînèrent tranquillement, et David proposa aux deux femmes de rester dormir chez eux. Trop fatiguées pour prendre le volant -ou simplement par fainéantise d'appeler un taxi-, elles acceptèrent. Le couple royal disparu dans leur chambre, Henry retourna dans son ancienne, et Emma invita Regina à dormir avec elle. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et se glissa dans les draps douillets au côté de la blonde. Instinctivement, elle glissa son bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre elle. Emma se laissa faire, et nicha sa tête dans le cou de son amie. Elle soupira bruyamment, puis releva la tête.

« Regina…, souffla-t-elle.

Celle-ci se redressa pour regarder la shérif, dont elle apercevait les yeux dans l'obscurité.

-Emma, fit-elle simplement.

-Dis moi que toi aussi, lança-t-elle, tu sens tout ce qui se passe entre nous depuis des jours… Dis moi que je ne me fais pas des illusions… Toi aussi, tu le vois ?

Regina s'attendait à cette question. Mais elle ne s'y était pas préparée.

-Oui Emma, je le vois. Je vois la connexion que nous avons depuis des jours, je sens qu'elle n'est pas… habituelle. C'est juste que… je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas prête.

-Je ne le suis pas non plus, avoua Emma. Toutes mes relations sont vouées à l'échec. Que se soit Graham, Neal ou un petit garçon quand j'étais gamine, ça a toujours merdé. C'est allé trop vite. Et je ne veux pas que se soit comme ça avec toi… Tu comprends ?

Regina replaça une mèche rebelle qui se baladait sur le visage de la shérif.

-Je comprends, souffla-t-elle. Et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, le temps que tu sois prête et que je le sois aussi.

Emma lui sourit dans l'obscurité, et saisit sa main. Regina lui rendit un sourire sincère et resserra son emprise autour de la taille de la blonde. Celle-ci se colla contre elle, reposa sa tête dans son cou et respira sa douce odeur.

-Bonne nuit Regina.

-Bonne nuit Emma. »

L'ancienne Reine fut réveillée au milieu de la nuit par des gémissements incessants. Elle grogna tout d'abord dans le but de faire taire la personne qui dérangeait son précieux sommeil, mais elle se souvint soudainement qu'elle s'était endormie avec Emma. Elle ouvrit donc précipitamment les yeux pour trouver le corps de la blonde, qui s'agitait comme si elle était en plein cauchemar. Regina s'assit et s'empressa de la secouer par les épaules pour la réveiller.

« Emma, chuchota-t-elle. Emma… Tu fais un cauchemar, réveille toi.

La blonde se calma et ouvrit difficilement les yeux en se relevant.

-Regina ? Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Tu as fais un cauchemar, mais c'est terminé, tu vas bien.

-Il y avait la voiture…, commença-t-elle à expliquer. Et elle glissait sur du verglas… Elle ne nous fonçait pas encore dessus… Et puis j'ai regardé ailleurs… Et quand j'ai de nouveau regardé la route, elle roulait droit vers nous. Elle semblait venir au ralenti. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus… et puis il y a eu l'impact. Des bruits de verre qui tombe, de sirène de pompier… Tout était noir. Et la scène recommençait en boucle, chaque fois avec un détail différent. Un arbre en moins, un chat sur le bord de la route, un avion dans le ciel…

Sa voix était tremblante, chaque mot prononcé semblait être un supplice. Regina hocha la tête, compréhensive.

-Emma, cet accident n'était pas de ta faute, et nous allons toutes les deux bien.

-Je sais. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à… Je veux dire, j'étais au volant. Regarder la route était ma seule responsabilité, et j'ai faillit.

-Ça arrive à n'importe qui, et je te répète une nouvelle fois que nous allons bien.

Emma soupira et Regina lui saisit les mains. La blonde releva ses yeux vers le visage de la mairesse qu'elle apercevait à peine dans l'obscurité.

-Je vais bien, tu vas bien, nous allons bien. Maintenant tâches de te rendormir car je n'ai pas terminé ma nuit.

Emma lui sourit gentiment et lui serra les mains.

-Merci. Mais je vais prendre l'air.

-En plein milieu de la nuit ? Par cette température ? Hors de question. J'ai faillit te perdre aujourd'hui, je refuse que tu meures bêtement de froid.

-Je ne vais pas mourir de froid voyons, je veux juste regarder le ciel.

Regina ne sut que répondre à ça, et lâcha finalement les mains de la shérif.

-Très bien. Mais si tu n'es pas revenue dans dix minutes, je viens te chercher.

-Alors viens avec moi. Je veux rester plus que dix pauvres minutes. S'il te plait.

-Très bien » fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Emma sourit dans le noir et sortit du lit. Elle attrapa un jean qu'elle enfila simplement par-dessus son pyjama, mis une chaude veste et de grosses chaussettes. La brune s'habilla tout aussi chaudement et les deux femmes sortirent discrètement de l'appartement.

Elles marchaient en s'enfonçant dans la neige depuis déjà cinq minutes. Regina commençait à se demander où son amie l'emmenait, mais n'osait pas poser la question. Emma s'arrêta finalement devant une sorte de petite grange, où elle ouvrit la porte et s'y engouffra. Regina sur ses talons, elle monta sur une échelle qui menait au toit de la grange et elle s'y installa. Elle s'allongea sur le toit et glissa ses mains gantées sous sa tête pour la maintenir. La mairesse l'imita, et les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses, observant simplement le ciel étoilé. Au bout de longues minutes, Regina lança :

« Il n'y a pas de nuage, il risque de faire beau demain.

Amusée par la conversation sans relief, Emma se tourna vers la brune et la regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

-Quoi ? fit semblant de s'offusquer la brune.

-Rien rien, dit-elle en riant. J'ai juste trouvé ta phrase drôle.

-Ah parce que tu préfèrerais une description détaillée de chaque étoile que je vois ?

Emma sourit à la répartie de son amie et se rapprocha d'elle.

-J'ai froid.

-Pour ça je peux t'aider.

Elle se rapprocha à son tour et posa ses deux mains elles aussi gantées sur les joues de la jeune femmes. Celle-ci appréciait le réchauffement que son action apportait à son visage, et poussa un long soupir. Regina retira une de ses mains pour la passer dans les longs cheveux blonds en face d'elle.

-Une de mes joues a froid maintenant.

La brune sourit au comportement enfantin de son amie, et se rapprocha encore plus près d'elle. Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur la joue dénudée, et les laissa quelques secondes. Elle se recula ensuite, un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

-Mieux ?

Emma hocha la tête, le visage rougie, de froid ou d'autre chose.

-On ferai mieux de rentrer » dit-elle.

L'ancienne Reine acquiesça et suivit son amie.

De retour à l'appartement, elles retirèrent leurs lourds vêtements et se remirent immédiatement au lit. Elle se rendormir immédiatement, la tête d'Emma ayant reprit sa place dans le cou de Regina.

Elles se réveillèrent en fin de matinée, avec le bruit de métal qui claquait contre du bois. Les Charmants les avait laissé dormir, voyant leur fatigue. Les deux femmes s'éveillèrent doucement, ouvrirent les yeux et se firent longuement face en se souriant. Puis, elles se levèrent et s'habillèrent avant de descendre rejoindre les autres. Elles furent accueillies par leur fils, tout sourire, qui leur raconta sa matinée. Il était parti en ville avec David, et ils avaient croisé Leroy complètement bourré - _Saoul_ , l'avait reprit Regina-, ce qui les avait bien fait rire. Les deux femmes écoutaient attentivement le garçon, jusqu'à ce que leurs ventres se mirent à gargouiller pour signaler leur manque de nourriture. Snow et David les rejoignirent et ils se mirent tous à table pour déjeuner, car il était midi passé.

Le repas se passa paisiblement et normalement, sauf Henry qui envoyait sans cesse des regards suspects vers ses deux mères. À la fin du repas, Regina s'excusa en disant qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle, et Emma l'accompagna immédiatement. Henry voulu aussi les suivre, prétendant qu'il voulait commencer à faire ses devoirs. Ils rentrèrent donc tous les trois au manoir Mills.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Et oui, l'accident n'était qu'une toute petite partie, rien de grave x) J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu ^^**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review (constructive, de préférence...) et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la dernière partie !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey !**

 **Me revoilà, avec un jour de retard...**

 **Mais bon, ça n'a pas eu l'air de vous inquiéter x)**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec cette 5ème et dernière partie de la fiction qui, oui, était toute petite.**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon a Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. /!\**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Partie 5.**

La journée s'était écoulée paisiblement. Henry, Emma et Regina avaient joué à des jeux vidéo, discuté, ou s'étaient simplement installé dans le canapé pour regarder la télévision. Ils avaient l'air d'une vraie petite famille, ainsi. À la fin de cette journée, Henry partit se coucher, laissant ses deux mères en tête à tête. Elles regardaient toujours la télévision sans prononcer un mot, comme si l'atmosphère était désormais remplie d'une tension inexplicable. Regina savait -enfin se doutait- qu'Emma éprouvait des sentiments pour elle, et ils étaient réciproques, elle le savait. Seulement, elle se voyait mal engager une relation avec une femme. Elle se gronda elle-même en se disant qu'elle n'en avait que faire que ce soit une femme. Une pub arriva, et la brune prit son courage à deux mains pour se tourner vers Emma. Elle s'apprêta à parler, mais quand elle vit le magnifique visage de la blonde, elle perdit son assurance et se renferma. Elle se leva soudainement.

« Je vais me coucher, lança-t-elle.

-Déjà ? s'enquit Emma.

-Je suis fatiguée, dit-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Cela valut un froncement de sourcils de la part d'Emma qui fit immédiatement regretter à Regina son ton froid.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Regina ?

Voyant qu'Emma parvenait à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, elle prit peur. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un, et maintenant que ses sentiments étaient plus clairs elle n'était pas prête à affronter la blonde. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit sans répondre. Elle monta les escaliers rapidement et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Emma, qui avait suivit tout ses mouvement, se leva d'un bond pour lui courir après. Elle resta quelques secondes debout devant la porte de la chambre de la mairesse, sans oser l'ouvrir. Elle entendit des sanglots de l'autre côté et prit son courage à deux mains pour toquer.

-Regina ? tenta-t-elle.

Les sanglots se firent moins bruyant, Regina ne voulant pas se montrer vulnérable.

-Je sais que tu es là, inutile de te cacher de moi… Je comprends que tu n'es sûrement pas prête à… faire un pas en avant, dit-elle en cherchant ses mots. Mais… J'ai besoin de toi » lâcha-t-elle sans savoir quoi dire de plus.

Elle attendit à peine dix secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Regina avait le visage trempé de larmes qu'elle tentait de cacher en vain. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la blonde pour qu'elle se précipite sur elle et la prenne dans ses bras. Regina tentait se rester neutre et stoïque, mais quand elle sentit la blonde contre elle c'est tout le contraire qui se passa. Elle se remit à sangloter, se laissant aller contre la blonde qui lui caressait le dos et lui murmurait des mots gentils pour la calmer. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Emma l'avait fait marcher jusqu'à son lit, où elles s'étaient assises. Elle attendit patiemment que les sanglots de son amie cessent, et essuya doucement les larmes qui ruisselaient encore sur son visage. Regina renifla doucement, tentant de se calmer. Elle leva finalement les yeux vers la blonde et croisa son regard plein de compassion et… d'amour.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose auquel je suis habituée, lança la brune.

-De quoi ? demanda Emma.

-Être aimée. Je ne suis pas habituée à être aimée. Je ne le mérite pas.

-Bien sûr que si tu le mérites ! Plus que n'importe qui. J'ai vu ton combat pour te racheter auprès d'Henry, je t'ai vu te battre encore et encore pour ne pas succomber aux ténèbres, j'ai vu notre amitié grandir, j'ai découvert quelle adorable personne tu étais. Alors oui, tu mérites d'être aimé. Tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde Regina.

La brune fut touchée en plein cœur des mots de la blonde. Elle lui sourit et l'attira à elle dans une étreinte passionnée. Elle se laissa ensuite glisser pour s'allonger confortablement dans son lit.

-Reste dormir avec moi » lui demanda Regina.

Emma opina et s'installa à côté d'elle avec une légère distance, de peur que Regina veuille la repousser. Mais celle-ci, au contraire, se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille fine d'Emma et s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait. La blonde sourit, attendrie, et se mit à caresser les cheveux ébènes dans un geste qui devenait habituel. Collée à la blonde et la main de celle-ci dans ses cheveux, Regina s'endormit rapidement et paisiblement.

Le lendemain, quand les deux femmes se réveillèrent, elles restèrent un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux, à juste s'observer, sans un mot. Au bout d'un long échange silencieux, Emma se rapprocha se la brune et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles elle ferma les yeux, se délectant de l'instant. Puis, Emma se leva et invita Regina à faire de même. Elle était heureuse de se réveiller avec la brune et espérait que chaque matin se passe de la même manière. Elles descendirent toutes les deux à la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner, avec un Henry très agité qui racontait ses rêves peuplés de dragons et de princes. Les deux amies souriaient à la vision de leur fils si adorable dès le matin. Puis, celui-ci se rendit chez un de ses amis pour préparer un exposé, laissant les deux femmes seules à seules. Elles retrouvèrent leur place fétiche, sur le canapé, leurs jambes entremêlées bien coincées sous la couette épaisse. Elles restaient sans un mot, épaule contre épaule, ressentant la chaleur de l'autre. La télévision passait un documentaire inintéressant sur la culture des tomates, et Regina changea de chaîne. Elle tomba sur les informations, et Emma sursauta en voyant la date du jour.

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? demanda Regina en se tournant brusquement vers elle.

-Je viens de me rappeler…, fit Emma en regardant toujours droit devant elle, …que ma chaudière devrait être réparée aujourd'hui. »

Regina ne répondit rien, prenant conscience que la blonde devrait repartir dans la journée. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Emma parte, elle voulait qu'elle reste. Avec elle. Devant son absence de réaction, Emma se tourna lentement vers Regina. Elle tenta de capter son regard, mais celle-ci semblait regarder un point invisible sur la couette. La shérif se rapprocha donc d'elle pour la faire réagir, et la brune sembla soudainement se réveiller. Elle plongea enfin ses yeux dans ceux d'Emma, qui eu du mal à respirer à cause de son regard si profond. Puis, au milieu de cet échange de regard ou le temps semblait suspendu, les yeux de Regina dévièrent sur les lèvres de son amie, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Sans prévenir, comme si elle n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps, Regina bascula en avant, glissa une main dans les cheveux dorés du shérif et cella leurs lèvres pour la première fois. Elle frissonna et, quant à Emma, elle semblait comme paralysée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Ses paupières tombèrent naturellement sur ses yeux, profitant juste du contact de ces lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. Puis, Regina se recula, retira sa main et, incapable d'assumer ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle garda les yeux fermés.

« Ne pars pas… » dit-elle simplement.

Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne sentait pas non plus de réaction de la part d'Emma. Elle commença donc à avoir peur et à penser qu'elle avait réellement fait une bêtise. Mais elle fut surprise quand elle sentit une main se glisser à son tour dans sa chevelure. Cela lui fit ouvrir les yeux, pour rencontrer deux émeraudes envoûtantes et brûlant de désir. Dès qu'elle vit Emma se rapprocher d'elle, elle referma instantanément les yeux pour profiter des lèvres de la blonde. Cette fois-ci leurs lèvres dansèrent, bougeant dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé. Regina ressentit son ventre se contracter une nouvelle fois, tandis qu'elle se collait son amante. Emma elle, pour faciliter le baiser, se mit en position assise. Elle embrassait Regina comme si sa vie en dépendant, comme si elle n'avait jamais aimé auparavant. Puis, à bout de souffle, elles se décollèrent. Elles prirent quelques minutes pour se regarder, dans un silence seulement troublé par leurs respirations.

« Je ne pars pas » répondit enfin Emma.

Regina sourit, et bondit presque sur la blonde pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois-ci, leurs langues eurent droit de participer au baiser, le rendant plus intense, plus fougueux. Puis, pendant qu'elles s'embrassaient, elles entendirent une mélodie. Elles ne reconnaissaient pas la musique, trop passionnées par leur baiser. Elles ne s'étaient pas rendues compte que, dans son mouvement, Emma s'était assise sur la télécommande, changeant de chaîne. Elles ne virent pas le clip qui passait maintenant, pendant leur échange passionné. Puis, quand finalement, leurs bouches se séparèrent, elles entendirent la musique. Elles étaient toujours collées, front contre front, quand les paroles de la chanson pénétrèrent dans leurs oreilles, s'imprimant dans leurs esprits.

 _Lost in your eyes, drowning in blue, out of control._

 _What can I do ? I'm addicted to you._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Et voilà, c'est fini !**

 **J'espère que cette dernière partie vous à plut, et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis. :)**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt j'espère !**


End file.
